Wrong Turn That Turned Out Right
by rintisku
Summary: This story is for the Second Renaissance contest its a Kai/Rei story about how they meet and lived happily ever after.


The Wrong Turn That Came Out Right…

This story is for the Second Renaissance contest

I hope it's better now that it's not in my head…

Chapter 1

(Rei's POV)

I was on my way home from a tournament in Russia when I realized that I was really lost. I just knew I should have gone with the others but since I had been here before I thought I could navigate myself. Now I guess I was wrong. Looking at the map in the seat next to me I noticed the wrong turn I had made. The map also had another road I could turn on a few miles away that would take me back, so I decided to continue in the direction I was already traveling. I had been driving for several miles already with no sign of the so called road; however, I did see a beach with someone standing on it nearby my decision was to stop and ask the person for directions.

When I pulled over and got out I left my car behind, and walked to the metal railing for a closer inspection of the person. The sun was setting so his hair was a perfect blend of color in the light. I then recognized him as Kai Hiwatari from our team but I could have sworn I had seen him leave with the others, and did he even have a car. I mean not that I know of. I was going to call to him, but before I could he turned around. He seemed a little shocked to see me in the same place he was then he smiled a devilish smile that kind of shocked me.

(Normal POV)

"Rei what are you doing he weren't you going home like everyone else?" Kai asked as he slowly walked toward Rei.

"Well I was but I wanted to come in this direction and I got lost." Rei said not knowing if he should back up or not.

"The next turn is just another mile up the road, so why did you stop? " Kai asked when Rei seemed puzzled as to why he was on a beach alone.

"Why are you here by yourself I thought you got on the bus with the others?" Rei asked really confused since he hadn't seen a sign for the road at all.

"Well Rei I was just tired of being surrounded by idiots so I left them I came to the decision they are to futile to bother with anymore." Kai said now almost directly in front of Rei.

"Do you really have to distance yourself from everyone we aren't all stupid Kai some of us are just as smart as you?" Rei said not noticing that the wind had knocked his hair down until it was blowing in his mouth.

"I don't do it to everyone just those I can't stand, plus you look really good with your hair down you should try it more often." Kai said now in touching distance.

"Did you know that there are actually people in this world I would give anything to protect?" Kai said smiling again.

"Don't tell me it's the Demolition Boys your old team mates right?" Rei said with a smug look.

"I am afraid that you are wrong about that I mean they are some of the people but not the most important." Kai said pulling Rei to him from over the railing and kissing him.

(The kiss lasted longer than Kai expected soon Rei wanted to deepen the kiss. Kai could never have guessed his feelings would be returned, but he never said anything either.)

"Wow, I can't believe you actually took it way better than I thought you would boy you sure do kiss better than I ever imagined too." Kai said now holding Rei close.

"So you did get on the bus, but when I didn't get on you got off?" Rei asked trying to straighten out the story.

"That's right I wanted to surprise you by telling you I love you with the kiss since if I had waited I would have never really told you to your face." Kai said kissing Rei again.

(Months Later Kai's POV)

After that night, I have been with Rei ever since. He told me he loved me back, and we started dating. We dated a year and a half before I asked him the big question, he said yes before I even asked it's like he knew what was in the box in my pocket without even seeing it. I would give my world for him in a heartbeat if I had to. He picked out everything and had the wedding planned before I could even blink him, Mariah, Lee, Grey, and Kevin finished it all but I was consulted when they needed it. Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and Ian all got together and came in from Russia for the wedding; along with their husbands. Yeah I attended for weddings over the past three years. (They are in order by the previous line up: Garland, Brooklyn, Johnny, and Kevin are all married)

(The Wedding)

Balloons, flowers, and a big crowd all of the friends from the many tournaments had gathered to see the joining of Kai and Rei. The reception party is what was going to be great but you know half the room will cry when they both say I do. Though there is always a little trouble in paradise.

(Rei's Dressing Room)

"Lee I don't know if I can do this I don't think I am ready it's only been a year and a half it's not too soon is it?" Rei asked sitting in his dress by the mirror.

"Of course not sweet heart you just have the first love jitters the will leave once you get up there and it's said and done." Lee said hugging Rei to help sooth him.

"Your right I am just nervous about all the people being in the room, but once I'm up there I can just look at Kai then I will know that I am doing the right thing." Rei said standing up looking for his bouquet of white lilies.

"See now you get it everything will be fine I bet even Kai is a little nervous." Lee said handing Rei the lilies.

(Kai's Dressing Room)

"Tala where is my tie I can't find it any were, and I think Spencer ate my socks." Kai called running around the room like a wild animal.

"I told you I did not eat your socks Kai I just can't find them," Spencer pleaded from the door, "but please don't throw anything else at me it hurts you know."

"Both of you quit your squalling Kai your tie is on the door hook, the socks are in the bathroom where I told you too put them on with your underpants, and stop throwing things at Spencer I can't ignore him like you." Tala said having to be the general of all the chaos in the room.

"Oh well I didn't hear you over the water of the shower my bad, and who puts a tie on a door any way?" Kai asked getting his tie and socks from said places.

"In my opinion he should be less nervous today is going to be perfect I mean the White Tigers never do anything wrong when it comes to weddings." Ian said walking in the room with the flowers for their tuxes.

"Well I'm sorry I couldn't be a little bit less human like you guys were at your weddings I just don't want anything to go wrong on his special day." Kai said coming out of the bathroom with his tie on wrong.

"Kai everything will be fine Rei loves you it will be special no matter what happens." Tala said fixing his tie and hugging him close.

"Plus we are here so if anything starts to mess up we can fix it before it occurs," Bryan said coming in the room with a clip board, "it's time to start get ready to head to the front to the room to await your bride Kai."

(Finally the Real Wedding)

(Kai takes his place with his grooms men (Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Ian) beside him) (Rei enters everyone stands and watches him walk down the aisle until he took his place at Kai's side.) (All were seated)

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Kai Hiwatari and Rei Kon," said the Minister, "now they will recite their vows to each other."

"Do you Kai take Rei to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold through sickness, and health until death do you part?" Quoted the Minister.

"I do." Kai answered. With a smile to Rei.

"Now do you Rei take Kai to be you lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold through sickness, and health until death do you part?" The minister quoted again.

'I do." Rei said smiling back at Kai.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and husband you my kiss the bride." The minister said with a smile to the crowd and they kissed to make the bond complete.

(The Reception)

"Wow that was beautiful I got pictures and a video to have it put in a scrap book of all the weddings I've been to these last few years I'm glad they finally tied the knot." Mariah said hugging her huge tummy. (She is pregnant with Grey's baby. They are married too.)

"It's more like look at all this food I'll be here all night." Tyson called heading to the buffet table.

(Everyone ate, laughed, danced, and had a really good time enjoying all of their friends company, but every party must come to an end they all said their good-byes, and Kai and Rei got on Robert's private jet to go back to Russia for their Honeymoon night.)

(Russia)

"Where would you like us to drop you off?" the pilot asked over the intercom.

"Do you have to land in an airport?" Rei asked knowing where he wanted to go.

"No Sir Rei we can land this little jet just about any where it's the big ones we can't where do you want to go? The pilots asked together.

(Rei got up and went to tell the pilot where so Kai would not know this was his secret surprise for his new husband to see later with him and only him.)

"Okay we will be there in just a few minutes." They said then the intercom when off.

(Back to the Beginning)

"Rei why am I blind folded I can't see?" Kai asked feeling in front of him.

"Oh you will see soon enough my love," Rei said, "now stand right here, and now you can remove your blind fold."

(Kai removed his blind fold and before he knew it Rei was kissing him. Kai closed his eyes then felt a strange sense of déjà. When he realized this was the exact place where he had first kissed Rei just as the sun was setting in the distance. He on the beach Rei on the road leaning over a railing.)

The End.

I really hope this one was pretty good I liked it.


End file.
